Harry's Promise
by Sapphirewaterfall
Summary: Set after the second war. Harry promises to take care of Teddy no matter what, a few people overhear. Fluffly. Everything reconizable belongs to J.K. Rowling.


**This is a story about Harry and Teddy. It's a bit fluffly, but I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter closed the door of his home in Godric's Hallow as quietly as he could, knowing that there were a few people who were still sound asleep.<p>

Harry had moved back in the home in Godric's Hallow, as it would have been left to rubble if Harry hadn't made use of it, as no one would allow anyone else to dwell in the Potters' old home. Harry had gladly taken it when he had heard, and had fixed the cottage up so that the distraught room were now humble and warmly decorated (which Harry hoped resembled what it used to when his parents lived in it).

Ginny Weasley, his girlfriend, was also staying in one of the rooms. Harry and his best friend, Ron Weasley had been set on a mission not long ago, and Ron had been injured. Harry managed to stun and capture the Deatheater before he could do anything else, but Ron had been injured no less. Refusing to be fussed over by his overacting mother, Ron compromised on staying home this mission ("Don't see what the point is, honestly you'd think I'm still seven!") and he and his girlfriend (who happened to be Harry's other best friend, Hermione Granger) were also staying for the week as well.

But the thing that made Harry especially happy was that his barely over one year old godson was also staying over. In truth, little Teddy Lupin had been over several times before, but it still Harry was truly beginning to love Teddy like a son. Andromeda Tonks, Teddy's grandmother, had asked to stay to keep an eye on her grandson, and, being welcome, she was.

Harry slipped directly up the stairs and to the room he knew held his godson, and sure enough when he cracked the door open there, in a crib filled with warm fluffy blankets that had small wolves and dogs and stags of the sort, was the sleeping little boy.

Quietly so as not to disturb the sleeping child, Harry stepped into the room and looked into the crib with a soft smile pulling the corners of his mouth.

He loved Ginny with everything he had, and even as unheard of as that was for someone his age, it was true. And his best friends meant the world to him, including the rest of the Weasley family. Harry even considered Mrs. Tonks a part of his family. But his love for his godson was something that Harry had never felt before. And that was how a parent felt towards his child. Teddy was already like Harry's own, and it wasn't just because he was Remus and Tonks' son, either. No, Harry would never feel this strong a protection over Teddy simply because he was his father's best friend's son. Teddy had wormed his way easily into Harry's heart just as Ginny and Hermione and Ron had. All in different ways of course, but still nonetheless.

Teddy began to stir, a soft whimper coming from his small mouth. Harry carefully picked the boy up and rocked him gently in his arms until Teddy was calm again.

"There," Harry said softly to Teddy. "No more nightmares now."

Harry laid a gentle kiss on top of the baby's soft, now sandy brown hair.

"I won't ever replace your father, Teddy, I couldn't" he said, nearly cooing the baby boy. "But I'll be whatever else you need me to be, Teddy." He was now looking into the baby's wonder-filled eyes. "Friend, protector, uncle, cousin. All of them put together. Anything," Harry's voice dropped from cooing to a whisper, but somehow that made the promise he was always going to vow more pronounced. "And if I can be a parent figure to you, too, then I will. I'll remind you all about your parents. And how they loved you so much they died to make your life happier. I'll tell you about everyone and how much they love you. Everyone, Teddy," he whispered to the boy.

"And you'll be the happiest kid alive if I have anything to say. I promise, Teddy. Your parents won the war, and I promise to keep fighting on for you. We all will. Every day you'll know how loved you are. You'll know all the stories about you parents, though you grandma may have to help me out with some of them. And then," Harry was still whispering, but a small smile was forming on his lips, his eyes just becoming a bit watery. "And then you'll go to Hogwarts and be the Marauder you are. But, Teddy," he looked at his godson with a serious note in his eyes. "You can be whoever you want. As long as it's safe, and you're still you, you can be anything. You know that don't you?"

Teddy cooed lightly in response, and then yawned very tiredly. Harry smiled. "Keeping you up a bit late, I guess. All right, Teddy, we'll talk some other time."

And with that he began rocking the boy back and forth.

"I promise, Remus and Tonks," Harry said into the night, holding the child close to his heart. "I promise I'll do everything in my power to keep Teddy safe and happy. And he'll know everything I know about you. I promise I'll never let him forget you guys, any of you."

From the doorway, unnoticed, Andromeda Tonks felt a small smile lift the corners of her mouth. "You did a good job picking him, love." She said, using the nickname she had for her late daughter. "And you too Remus. I know that boy, and I thank God Teddy has him, has all of us."

From behind her mother, a certain pink haired woman had tears in her eyes. Happy tears, but tears none the less. A noticeably older man wrapped his arm around her as the stared lovingly at their son.

"I'm glad we picked him, Remus," the women said.

"Me too, Dora." The man was smiling a sad, but yet happy smile. "Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading! Please reveiw!<strong>


End file.
